onepieceoriginalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Saraeia Of Darkness
'Saraeia is a pirate, Toisan Of Darkness is his adoptive father she never knew her real parents, his siblings (adoptive) are Sora , Sekai and Tomi. Toisan , his adoptive father, after his death, sent a letter to Curly Dadan, so who cares is Saraeia, but the letter took so long to get Saraeia completed his 10 years, her foster brothers had already gone, but was Saraeia , could not get out of the darkness, becauseit had a lot of people who liked it, Sora moved into the house of Dadan Familia, where Toisan Saraeia wanted to stay so who read that letter was Sora ... your dream in life is to become the best painter of the world, for it came into the crew of the Straw Hat Pirates, she ate (obtained) the akuma no mi, Saki Saki no mi , is the fruit of the water, where you can tinker with the seas or in the rain. Saraeia already entered into several battles, and most important was to Marineford, where he was with Luffy andTenshi No FuuFuu, Save Ace Saraeia already defeated major pirates, Bellamy, Buggy, Crocodile and others, it gave her the reward of 17.000.000 to Belis Saraeia known as The second queen of darkness '' the girl receiving the nickname of darkness, Saraeia is considered the second queen of darkness because Toisan was king, but as he died, he left the throne to Saraeia Saraeia uses a pale blue, with a pair of navy blue scarf acarado and a leg just above the knee, where quarda their tools, a small knife and a bag with swirls powerful, and also astring, so it is not a string then let the boat Saraeia not very acustumada the same clothes she wears different in almost all series In the arc of a drum machine she uses cold with the same main color of your clothes and a few little flowers on his neck, his is the main cause, but she does not wear the black scarf for the tools In the Alabasta arc, she wears the dress she bought Sanji, the same for Nami and Robin, with a large handkerchief in his arms light green, light blue mini clothes with some wavewhite roses and bubbles, the skirt was white with a belt of same color as the clothing anda sandal a little orange yellow In the arc of Skypiea, she wears a dress to the acyl white, with a pair of main color of your clothing with a purple belt and a navy blue sandals other styles in other arcs will be shown soon, and q have already been shown, ya might see in the picture gallery After two years have passed, Saraeia his style has changed a lot, got a suit to the acylcolor, and a pair with the original color of your clothes in the early episodes, with severaldifferent colors below, uses a belt pair recall Ace, Ace had a belt with an A, then uses a Saraeia with an S, then took the Saraeia bubbles Ace's collar and made a bracelet toremind him, also uses a black sandal, and a dressing with a handkerchief tied to his hairtop Saraeia has a famous Mangaka he calls Saraeia singing style *Saraeia also has a strange and funny way of laughing, he is well '' ''Kikikikiki ' saraeia_profile_complete_by_saraeia-d4khr5t.png|Saraeia by having 18.000.000 reward on his Belis|link=http://onepieceoriginalcharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Saraeia saraeia_child_by_saraeia-d4o7m2y.png|Saraeia as a child|link=http://onepieceoriginalcharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Saraeia collab_strong_world_by_portgasdann-d4ki4ds.png|Saraeia Strong World with her friends, Heba, Melody, adriann, Ann and Candara|link=http://onepieceoriginalcharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Saraeia gan_fall__wiper__zoro_and_saraeia_vs_ohm_and_holy_by_saraeia-d4wj24z.jpg|Saraeia With Gan Fall, Wiper and Zoro vs Ohm and Holy in Skypiea|link=http://onepieceoriginalcharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Saraeia saraeia_fighting_by_saraeia-d4uchng.png|Saraeia using the swirl of water the Saki Saki no mi|link=http://onepieceoriginalcharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Saraeia i_will_protect_the_flag_hiluluk_by_saraeia-d4saht1.jpg|Saraeia Hiluluk protecting the flag on the island of Drum|link=http://onepieceoriginalcharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Saraeia saraeia___mighty_power_by_saraeia-d4ruu9h.jpg|Saraeia using the mysterious power that darkness gave|link=http://onepieceoriginalcharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Saraeia